


The Flames That Started It All

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: Something About Angst [5]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Comfort/Angst, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Heavy Angst, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Sexual Tension, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: Cody, Robert and Amanda are stuck inside because of a storm. Things happen.
Relationships: Robert Small/Cody Vince, Robert Small/Dadsona
Series: Something About Angst [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681099
Comments: 15
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fanfiction Writers United 2020 January Storms





	The Flames That Started It All

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [phoenixreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal) in the [FWU_2020_January_Storms](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2020_January_Storms) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> The character(s) has a roaring fire in the middle of a storm. Will it lead somewhere?

I sit by the fire, Robert at my one side and my daughter the next. The storm outside is a bad one, hail coming down in massive chunks. 

As a group, we determined that no one was allowed to leave and had to stay home, even Robert who wanted to bring Betsy over. He was a worrywart when it came to her and I found it to be cute. 

We had lit the fire due to the power being out, needing the warmth in the middle of this frosty season. While we sit by the fire, we have all sorts of fun. We play board games, exchange stories, crack jokes and just have the time of our lives. I smile at the thought, this was my family and while we were all a little messed up, we knew how to have fun.

We laugh at a joke Amanda said, and I can't help but feel happy. She reminds me so much of Alex, yet she seems like such a different person. She has grown so much since her death, and I couldn't be prouder about it. If Alex could see her today, she would be so proud.

Amanda has turned out to be a talented younger woman, following her dreams and doing well in college. All of that and more reminds me so much about why I loved both Alex and Amanda.

With my thoughts on Alex, I can feel my anxiety building out of nowhere. Where did this come from? Why now of all times? Why must it come up now?.

I should have better control over this but I don't and as a result my breathing becomes labored, I start to pant and my eyes begin to unfocus. Nononono.. Not now, not here.

My smile disappears when my eyes unfocus and the room falls silent, Amanda and Robert exchanging a look, the sudden change in my mood obvious and it took them both by surprise.

“Cody, are you alright?” Robert's voice, concerned, echoes in my ear. But it's so quiet and far away. I feel like I'm miles away from him, when he really is just beside me.

My mind instantly starts to worry at those words. I didn't want him to see me like this. I didn't want him to find out about this, not like thi. I didn't need him to worry about me, when I should be worrying about him. He was still fragile, he didn't need to worry about me.

“F-Fine” I croaked out. 

Just judging from the silence, I can tell no one believes me. Amanda knew better then anyone not to believe that, and she didn't, not for a second.

When I didn't move, I barely heard Robert moving to stand “What's wrong with him?” Robert asked, quietly and concerned. 

“He's probably thinking of Mom.. Ah Alex. It's rare, but when he does his Anxiety kicks in.” They kept their voices quiet and I found myself wishing I could hear what they were saying, but I couldn't. Not through my anxiety and the difficulty of breathing.

“What do we do?” Robert asks quietly.

“Get him to his bedroom, help him calm down and try to comfort him the best you can.” Amanda informs the man, both of their eyes on me and watching me carefully.

I can feel their eyes burning into me, but I can't think straight, not now. It's difficult to breath and I find my hands are shaking horribly. I remember, remember the nightmares I had after Alex's death and it just makes it worse. My whole body starts to shake in response to the memories. 

My lips are trembling as the memories flash before my eyes, my body trying to get away and curl in on itself, trying to protect me from the things I'm seeing. Tears are welling in my eyes and a sob escapes from my lips.

Suddenly familiar hands try to get a grip on me, but I bat them away and shakingly move away. The hands try once more, more gently but I end up batting them away again and standing completely out of fear.

My knees nearly give out due to the action and they are shaking like jelly, but that doesn't stop me from trying to hide this. I take a hesitant step backwards and my legs give out from under me. 

Hands shoot out of nowhere, catching me and I let out a gasp of air, the impact pulling some breath from inside me. 

The warmth behind the hands and the fact they were able to catch me tells me who it is. “Stop resisting.” Robert complains as he pulls me closer and heads for my bedroom.

I of course resist, but no matter how much I squirm or struggle, he wasn't letting go. I needed to get away, needed to hide this. But he was refusing to let me do just that. I whimper against him, trying to get away. He shouldn't see me in such a state, such a mess. 

We arrive at the door, he opens it and shoves me inside, closing it behind us before he pushes me to the bed and I let myself fall, flopping down on my bed. My face is buried in the sheets when he rolls me over, looking down at me with concern and worry.

We just sat there, his expression full of concern and worry for my well being and well.. My expression was one of annoyance.“Stop being a worrywart.” I grumble.

He raises both his eyebrows at me and shakes his head, sliding into the bed beside me. “Once you stop being one first, then I will.” Was his counter, which I had no answer to. Clever 

I sigh at him and roll over, away from him. He was right of course, but I hated to admit it. I felt his body pressed against mine and his lips press to the back of my neck, causing me to shudder. “R-Robert” 

“Shhh.. Let me distract you, Codes. You need it.” He mumbles against my neck, his lips once more pressing against them.

My body reacts on it's own accord and shivers, his lips were so gentle and soft. His hands found their way under my shirt and were rubbing circles all over my back, I found myself pressing into his hands and closing my eyes, taking enjoyment out of this moment.

It's in these rare moments that I'm reminded just how gentle and caring Robert can be. He certainly is strong, forceful when he needs to be and quite cold, but he is also very gentle, subtle and very, very caring. Few people saw this side of him, and I'm glad I am one of them.

He playfully bites at the back of my neck and I can't hold it any longer. I shifted my weight and rolled over, looking into his eyes for a moment, into those globes that always manage to capture me and keep me entirely focused on them. 

He cups one side of my face, smiles at me and leans in for a kiss. I find myself leaning in as well, and our lips lock a few moments later.

This one was drawn out, soft, passionate and full of emotion. He wasn't being his usual, rough self. No, for my sake he was being gentle. I couldn't help but smile and kiss him back, his hands finding their way to my back and trailing down it, sending shivers down my spine.

His nails are scraping as they move down and my breathing catches in my throat, caught completely by surprise and opening my mouth in a silent gasp. He chuckles at my reaction and runs his hands back up, my reaction is all but the same.

Of course, Robert takes advantage of my gasping and slips his tongue in between our locked lips, trailing his tongue around my mouth until he finds my own. Our tongues lock together reminds me just how much I love this man, and I can't help but enjoy the feeling of our tongues. They are wet and slimy, but it is also warm on my lips. 

The feeling is bliss and I run my hands over him, trailing down to his shirt and slipping them underneath. I rub his chest and on occasion, dig my nails in, pulling a gasp from him as our tongues continue their kiss. 

Of course, like all of us, we need to breathe so we break apart and look into each other's eyes, smiling and enjoying the views we see. His hear is patterned to his head, covered in sweat, he is panting in the most beautiful way and his face is lit up with one of his rare, and charming smiles.

“I love you” I blurted out, unable to contain myself any longer.

His eyes flicker and I of course notice, frowning for a moment. But they softened a moment later and he kissed me once more, this kiss was just like the last, but with more emotions and meaning behind it. He was showing me through touch, just how much he loves me and I couldn't be happier.

He is laughing against my lips, his hands resting against the back of my neck as he breaks the kiss. “I love you too, Codes”, He says it with such affection and love, I can't help but laugh along with him and pounce on him, leaning down to kiss him.

My heart is hammering in my chest at his words, it holds the love I feel for this man, and I all but can't wait to be his forever. That day will be the best day of my life, and I can't imagine being happier with anyone else. 

______________________

I'm seeing her in the hospital bed, slowly dying, Her eyes fixated on me like a Hawk hunting its prey. Her voice is next, blaming me for her death. Blaming me for every little thing bad that's happened. Her voice is full of anger, rage and if all else revenge. I blink in surprise and try to explain myself, but she doesn't want to hear it. She shuts me down, and keeps accusing me of things I never did, of things I would never do, her voice cracks like a whip and I flinch at every word.

I slowly leave the room, and try to get away, try to run away, but no matter where I went, the voice won't stop. No matter how much I try to get away, no matter what I do, her voice is there. Blaming me for what happened. Blaming me for everything that was done to her. 

I don't know where I'll end up, but I keep running. I don't stop, even when I'm out of breath. The voice is still there, haunting me, taunting me. It tells me I cannot escape from it and I believe it. That doesn't stop me from trying though.

I eventually came to a cliff edge, where did this cliff come from?. I anxiously turn about, and freeze. She is standing there, her body releasing a mist like substance that's falling all around her as she speaks. “You are responsible, you are the reason I died! You are the reason why I never got to see my little girl grow up! And now? You shall pay.”

I gulp, my hands are held up in surrender, but she approaches slowly. With each step she takes, I take one backwards, slowly being pushed back towards the edge. 

“Cody!”

“You will pay!”

I do not understand where the second voice came from, nor do I understand the light glowing in the corner of my eyes. But the closer she got, the more urgent and louder that voice was becoming.

“Cody, Wake up!” 

She's just a few feet away when my eyes snap open with a scream. My body instinctively bolts upwards, but I'm being pressed back down, and I fight against it but to no avail. My throat is sore, evidently from all the crying I've been doing. I can feel the tears on my face, but that doesnt stop the fact that I am trapped by the hovering shadow over me, who's saying my name and shaking me to get my attention.

“Cody! Hey, Cody! Look at me, Cody!” ,The voice urges.

My eyes snap to the figure, to the familiar voice. My eyes lock with a familiar set of eyes, the eyes that manage to always calm me and fill me with hope. All I can do is whimper in response to those eyes.

Robert pulls me close then, wrapping his arms around me in a protective way as he pulls me to his chest, running his hands through my hair softly and rubbing small circles on my back. “Shhh… It's okay Cody. I'm here.. Shh” He says, his tone soothing and a bit awkward. I forget that Robert is not use to these situations.

I collapsed against his hold and just let out all my built up emotions. I haven't felt the need to cry like this In ages, not since Alex died. It hurt, hurt seeing her like that and hearing the words she said. I knew she would never say such things, but it stung nonetheless.

We stay like this, him holding me close and my arms loosely wrapped around him. My tears have long since dried up, and I'm making only the smallest of sounds as he pulls me up with him and slides off the bed, his hands interlacing with mine. 

“What the hell was that?..” He asked, his eyes flickering with concern.

“W-What do you mean?” I reply, clearly confused by the question in my current state as my eyes open and lock with his.

He nods vaguely at me and looks down at the floor for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “You started to make these sounds, these pained sounds not too long ago. I didn't think much of it, I thought it was because you were sore. But they got louder and louder.. Then you started to scream out of nowhere. It scared the crap out of me.. As I attempted to wake you, you started screaming for me to get away from you. It only served to confuse and scare me more. I was trying to wake you for at least thirty minutes before you finally woke up.” He tells me, his voice quiet and scared. Hes rubbing small circles in my hands, for my sake or his own, I do not know.

I put my head in my hands at his words and breath deeply, my breathing coming out in shallow bursts, as I attempted to gather what little thoughts I had left. I should have told him.. Should have told him about all of this, before things got to the way they are. But I didn't, I didn't want to scare one of the few bright spots in my life away and now? I have only served to hurt him. I berated myself for it as I looked up at him and into my eyes.

“My anxiety. I'm sorry, I should have told you-”

He shakes his head at me, putting up a hand and asking for silence. “No. Not that, I knew about the Anxiety.” He informed me simply.

I frowned at him, an eyebrow raising at how he knew. “What do you mean you knew? How?”

Robert smiles weakly at me, and sits beside me, moving his hands to my lap as he runs circles there in a soothing way. “I saw them in your medicine cabinet. Then saw them in one of your bags.” He shrugged then, and glanced at one of said bottles on my nightstand. “I got curious and read one of them. Plus I'm observant, very observant. You seem jumpy alot and I kinda figured it out on my own.” He explained, patting my lap with one hand.

“Oh”, Was all I could manage. Good one Cody, Oh? Really? That's all I could muster.

“But that's not what I'm asking about. I’m asking about what that was. What caused you to scream like that.”

I grimaced and glanced away from his eyes, closing my eyes as I did so. I had to prepare myself, to speak about this. If I didn't, it would haunt me forever.

What could I tell him? That she hated me? That her soul tried to attack me? No, I had to tell him the truth and only the truth. It was the only way to make things right.

“It was.. A nightmare. About Alex. She blamed me for everything that has happened, what happened to her and just about every other little thing.i knew it wasn't real, but it still felt so real. She would never..” My voice trails off and I put my head in my hands, sighing shakingly.

No words needed to be said as he grabbed my hands, forcing me to look up at him, a sad smile on his lips and sympathy in his eyes. He gives my hand a reassuring squeeze and I smile a little at him. “I don't do well with this, as you know. This whole.. emotion thing, so please bear with me on this. But.. I understand. I do.. But.. It was just a nightmare. You have to move on, Codes.” He says, his smile growing until it was reassuring and he placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it.

I nod at him. He was right.. It's just a nightmare, I shouldn't let it bug me. Or should I?.... No, I shouldn't. It was not real, it was not something she would say and it most certainly not something that I believed she would do. Deep into my thoughts, I didn't realize Robert moved till he cupped the side of my face and turned my eyes into his “Earth to Codes, you in there?.”

I blink in surprise and run my hand down my face, a shuddering breath leaving my throat. I didn't realize he was speaking to me still “Y-Yeah?.” I manage out.

He sighs at my answer and pushes me back down, laying me flat on my back. I frown and try to get up, but he holds me down, growling. I make a squeaking sound under him and bury my head underneath his chest. “Relax, okay? Just lay there and relax.” He grumbled out at me.

I opened my mouth to protest, but quickly shut it. I wasn't gonna win this argument, Robert would win in some way and I would just end up back in this position, so I sigh and nod my head.

He climbs in beside me, several things thumb against the bed and as I attempt to see what they are, he pushes my head back down. I of course, make a noise of complaint, but he ignores it. Knowing I'm not gonna win this battle either, I simply huffed and placed my head back into its previous position.

A cool liquid hits my back, and I squirm, glancing back at him. You think I would have learned by now not to do that, but he doesnt turn my head away, instead he smiles at me as he sets down a bottle that I strangely recognize. 

“Oil? What are you doing with that?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.

“It's to help you relax, now shut up and do as I say.” He growls with a hint of commandment in his voice. 

I hastily follow his commands and lay my head back down. He orders me once more to relax, stop being so tense and I sigh, trying to not be so tense, but finding it impossible. 

My body loosens up a little and I can hear him moving, his body pinning my legs to the bed. His hands press lightly against my skin, feeling about my back before he starts to add pressure and starts to knead my muscles, drawing out the tension in them.

I groan into the sheets as he does this, his hands working wonders on my tensed up body. His hands apply just enough pressure to reveal my muscles of the tension, my groaning getting louder the more he continued. 

It took a solid hour, a lot of oil, and more than likely, me waking up the pups, but I lay on the bed, the last of my muscles having the tension kneaded out of them.

The oil long soaked it's way into my skin, and when he was done, Robert carefully climbed off of me and cleaned up his hands while he put his supplies away. He shuffled back into the room and onto the bed beside me, the bed creaking when he laid down in it and ran his hand lazily through my hair . “Better?” He asks me, his voice a mere whisper as he plays lazily with my hair.

“Better” I mutter, chuckling lightly as he plays with my hair. A wave of exhaustion washed over me, and I found myself drifting off to sleep. All the emotions, the massage and everything else about today was exhausting. I shiver from the cold draft, the window opens a crack and I snuggle up to Robert, resting my head against his chest, and making a pleased sound at his warmth. My eyes close as I rest against him, my arm wrapping lazily around his waist and my legs beginning to tangle with his. 

My body felt like it was in Prime condition, but I didn't have the time to enjoy it. Afterall, exhaustion was a real thing and I couldn't deny my body its sleep.

My eyes vaguely open when I feel something being placed overtop of me. Realizing that it's just Robert pulling the Blanket over us, I scoot up as close as I can get to him when it's finally over us and let sleep claim my tired, emotionally drained soul.


End file.
